


Mannequin

by Chellann_Nicollares



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, advertiser!Rhett, model!Link, new neighbors trope, protective!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellann_Nicollares/pseuds/Chellann_Nicollares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett, an advertiser in his late twenties, finds his stunning new neighbor in a unique conundrum that would draw them closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennaLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/gifts).



> For my strawberry kitten, many thanks, kisses and chin scratches.

"Are you ok?"

Rhett left his keys in the lock, half-turned, and darted towards the thin brunet frozen in front of the door to the left of his apartment. The door itself was held ajar by a large cardboard box, presumably filled with heavy content. Through the opening, Rhett could see more boxes and pieces of furniture strewn across the floor, yet to be organized. The young man in front of the door had wavy raven hair flowing past the nape of his neck. He held another cardboard box between his forearms with its top still taped shut and the bottom gaping open towards the floor. The panels that were supposed to be holding together looked limp and torn. The container had evidently lost its structural integrity, probably due to water damage. The slightly shorter man's eyes were mostly obscured by his thick glass frames, but Rhett caught a glimpse of the defeated slant of his long eyebrows while he stared at the haphazard pile of books fallen between him and the door.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm ok. I dodged before any fell on my foot or anything. Thanks for asking."

The new neighbor turned to speak to him and Rhett felt his breath taken away by the man's mesmerizing blue eyes, not to mention his chiseled nose, curvy full lips and a downright angelic smile. He smiled back, almost hypnotized.

"Um...let me help you with that." Rhett eagerly bent down and started collecting the diverse volumes into a neat stack.

"Oh gosh, I couldn't possibly trouble you with..."

The man's soft voice have yet to finish the sentence when Rhett had already deposited the first stack of books into the new apartment. The brunet mumbled a shy "thank you" and followed suit. Before long, the doorway was clear. The brunet continued to thank him profusely for the help.

"My pleasure. You got more boxes?"

The big blue eyes widened, "uh, just two more, mostly beddings. I got it from here, really."

"Well, if we each take one, we can reduce the remaining work time in half." Rhett smirked and introduced himself.

"I'm Link, Link Neal." Said the new neighbor while taking Rhett's hand for a firm, friendly shake.

"Are you new in LA?" Rhett asked while they both started walking down the stairs.

"Nah, it's my second year here. I'm doing Masters at UCLA Engineering."

"Wow, very impressive."

The pleasant tenor voice chuckled softly. "Thanks. It gets difficult and boring sometimes but...the challenge is also rewarding. What do you do?"

"I'm a campaign designer at Victor & Spoils, it's an advertising company downtown."

"That sounds so exciting!"

"It can be, when the ideas get flowing. Not so much when you hit a block for three days and your executive is breathing down your neck but...I love what I do, even when I have to pull my hair out over it."

"Well don't _literally_ do that, your hair is awesome." Rhett peeked at the brunet's lopsided smirk and they shared an easy laugh. Soon they each had a big but light box in their arms and were walking back up the stairs. The taller man followed behind Link, overthinking the casual compliment he received for his hasty coif, while trying to contain his excitement that the new neighbor who just happened to be a knockout might just share his interest in men. In the meantime, he was glad that Link couldn't catch his ogle while climbing up the stairs ahead of him, unintentionally showing off a magnificently toned backside.

"So grad school, that's quite a hectic schedule, huh?" Rhett offered absent-mindedly, not taking his eyes off the view in front of him.

"It is, kinda. Sometimes I can sleep in but I have classes that last till 9 pm, other days I need to get up early and camp out in the lab. I'm also a TA for one of the professors and I work part-time to help me pay rent. But I like staying busy, helps me feel purposeful and accomplished."

"Wow, I don't think I'll ever be organized enough to handle that much. What's your part-time work?"

"Um..."

They were nearing Link's door and the brunet suddenly grew very hesitant, almost embarrassed. Rhett's mind raced through possibilities, one of his favored options being "erotic dancer."

"I'm a model."

The blond raised a dark eyebrow in delighted amusement.

"I know, it's ridiculous." Link set his box down on the floor and flicked his fingers through the ends of his choppy fringes.

"What? Not at all. I could have guessed it." Rhett set his cargo down as well, and straightened up with a smug tilt of his chin.

“Really?” Link cocked his head to the side and studied Rhett’s expression. He smiled when the blond nodded eagerly. "I'd say takes one to know one." Link flicked a teasing look down the tall blond's body, and the lopsided smirk returned to his feline lips. Rhett narrowed his eyes with a playful smile, deciding in his mind that _that_ was definitely a flirt.

"I'd say I'll _really_ enjoy being your neighbor." Feeling emboldened, Rhett concluded with a not-at-all subtle wink. The brunet's long eyebrows leapt endearingly above his large glasses. He drew his full lips in between his teeth and flicked his eyes away with a subdued chuckle.

"Oh, fair warning though, the walls here are kinda thin." Rhett smoothed over his smug expression and quickly added. "I'm usually a pretty quiet person, headphones at all times and stuff, but let me give you my number just in case something's too loud and you need to let me know." The handsome blond flashed his sunniest smile and held out his hand with a compelling demand for Link's phone. He knew very well that a quick knock would serve the same purpose, but a phone number would get him so much further. Link, expectedly charmed by the amicable neighbor, was very quick to comply. In a matter of seconds Rhett was calling his own phone from Link's and lodging the lovely brunet's number in his contacts.

"And don't be shy to call on me if you need help tetris-ing your furniture." Whole-heartedly enjoying the giggle he elicited from the stunning neighbor, he added: "and if you're ever out of ideas for sustenance, remember that I have a masterfully curated selection of take-out menus."

He did manage to keep a straight face through the fake British accent he put on the last phrase, until the brunet almost doubled over with the force of his slightly high-pitched laugh. Rhett took in the warmth that bloomed across his cheeks in a rosy hue, and felt almost light-headed with desire.

"I'll keep that in mind. Great meeting you."

With a bright smile the slim figure retreated behind his door. Rhett returned to his apartment as well, feeling as if the whole world was brand new.

* * * * *

It was as if saying "hit a block" earlier that day had the effect of the word "Macbeth" for stage actors, Rhett was completely at a loss staring at the latest campaigning task on his laptop screen. It was almost 2am and his headphones had come off quite a while ago, when he decided that the music he usually enjoyed was becoming more of a hampering distraction than an inspiration. He hasn't heard much of anything from the adjacent apartment since removing the headphones, which only encouraged his imagination of the gorgeous model's sleeping form. He pictured how his long, dark lashes would drape over his smooth cheeks and how those delicate lips would curve up slightly in his dreams. With some dismay he realized that what he felt for the stunning man with an easy smile was quickly morphing from a white hot crush to flat out _obsession_.

Frowning at the new emotional conundrum he just found himself in, Rhett suddenly heard a strange muffled noise coming through the paper-thin walls. He inched closer, put his ears to the wall and realized that he was hearing sobs and sniffles. It was surprising how much it upset him that Link could be in distress. Curiosity and concern turned him into a cat on a hot tin roof. He paced aimlessly, conflicted between the urge to knock on Link’s door and the possibility of further upsetting him by intruding. A few agonizing moments later, he decided upon putting to use the phone number that he artfully acquired earlier.

-          _Sad movie? :(_ _  
_

Hoping that it was indeed a fictional source that was causing the emotional distress, Rhett couldn’t take his concerned eyes off the phone screen while it indicated the recipient was typing.

-          _Oh gosh, you heard me? I’m sorry, didn’t mean to bother you…_

Rhett contemplated the message, still baffled as to what the exacerbation was. After a brief hesitation, he decided to venture forward and get to the bottom of it.

-          _Don’t worry at all. What’s wrong, if you don’t mind me asking?_

The bobbing dots appeared and disappeared a few times without a reply to display, hinting that the respondent might have typed something, deleted it, paused and repeated the same action. Rhett realized that the brunet must have been hesitant over what to tell him. He started to regret his meddling, growing more anxious.

-          _It’s kinda stupid. Work related stuff._

-          _Wanna talk?_

Rhett replied without letting himself hesitate too much. _Worth a shot_ , he thought.

-          _I haven’t really finished unpacking and there’s no real place to sit in here right now._

-          _Come over to my side. I’ve got a killer couch :)_ _  
_

-          _Ok. Thanks._

It wasn’t until he heard the soft knock on his door that Rhett finally believed what was happening. He rushed to welcome the dark-haired model, and instantly felt a tug on his heart when he saw the redness surrounding the ocean-blue irises.

“Aww, hey…come on in.”

“Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The brunet proceeded to seat himself on the couch, and Rhett noticed that he was wearing a different pair of jeans, lighter-colored with a few small rips here and there. A royal blue T-shirt clung to his compact muscles while the fabric behind his neck looked slightly damp, possibly from catching the drips off of his moistened locks. The raven strands seemed to have been hastily toweled, and was now a mess of curls coiling around his boyish face. A faint smell of fruity shampoo wafted from his damp hair, carrying the warmth of his body. Rhett had to dig his fingertips into the couch cushion to refrain from inching closer and putting his arms around the delectable young man.

“Staying up late? For…school work?” Rhett attempted to break the ice.

“Oh, nah, not today. Haven’t formed my project. I don’t actually know what to do about sleeping yet. It was like 10pm when I finally got to my bedding boxes and everything was mildewed—pretty much beyond salvaging. Note to self: don’t pick the cheapest storage service you can find on the entire Internet. I haven’t even had the energy to throw things out, and obviously the stores have closed and it’ll be tomorrow at the earliest that I can buy new ones. Well, later today really, since it’s _way_ past midnight.” The brunet frowned and absent-mindedly picked at his thumb nails.

“You can sleep in my bed.”

Link’s long eyebrows leapt high up and Rhett suddenly realized what his words must have implied.

“No no, I mean, I could make do on the couch if you need a bed. Or…I can just lend you a spare set of beddings, I have extra sheets and pillows. And um…just scratch out anything I said before the part about lending you beddings.”

The brunet chuckled and Rhett relaxed slightly. “That’s very kind of you, thanks.”

“You got it. So…uh…what’s this problem with work?”

The sharp corners of Link’s lips drooped as he peeked up at the blond. “You’re gonna laugh at me.”

“No, never. If something’s enough to make you tear up, I’m guessing it’s pretty bad.”

The shimmering blue eyes looked appreciatively into the olive grey pair. Link nodded. “Remember how I’m a model?”

“Of course.”

“Well, tomorrow I have to get my entire body waxed.”

Rhett cringed and grimaced empathetically.

“I mean… it’s not like I’m a crybaby over a little pain or anything—I’ve done it before. If it’s just for something like a swimwear photoshoot like last time I’d have no problem. I’m just…having trouble with what I have to do _after_ getting all the hair yanked out of my body.”

“What do you have to do?”                     

"On Sunday I...I have to wear a body cage harness for a whole day...in public."

"What's a...body cage harness?"

"It's an S&M thing, like a sex toy but it's more...um...restraint slash accessory."

The brunet's fingers trembled slightly when he carefully forked them through his damp locks. Rhett stared at the gorgeous young man, wide-eyed and at a total loss for words.

"I can show you what it looks like." Link shifted his slight weight to the side and pulled out his phone from the tight jeans' pocket. "They sent me a picture."

After a few taps and swipes, Link turned his phone horizontal and leaned towards Rhett. Taking up the entire screen was a dual-paneled image, showing the front and back view of the digital design of the harness. Currently displaying on a faceless outline of a male body, the erotic restraint consisted of a pair of V-shaped black leather straps that straddled the digital silhouettes' shoulders and were then gathered by a metal ring between the pectorals. Extending from the same ring were a pair of horizontal straps of the same material wrapped around the line-figure's ribcage. A vertical strap also dangled from that ring down the meridian of the body, until it connected to another same-sized loop that framed the belly-button. The second ring held another pair of lateral straps that grazed just above the hipbones, and another shorter vertical section that connects to a third ring from which a non-erect penis was depicted to pass through. The cock ring also held a pair of thinner straps that extended around the thighs in a downward-V formation, echoing the V straps over the shoulders and around the neck. The back view of the harness showed that the pair of thin straps around the thighs would tightly bind the curvature under the buttocks and wrap back around the body, passing either side of the genitals and attach back onto the cock ring. All the straps have buckles and metal-enforced holes, indicating how they would be fastened and adjusted.

Rhett was not quite able to take his eyes off the digitally depicted cock ring and the unapologetically framed private parts, and equally unable to reconcile what he was seeing with the warm, freshly bathed skin of the brunet sitting next to him. He froze in his seat, speechless.

"I know what you're thinking but they couldn't get a license for full display of nudity in public. Thank _god_. They're gonna let me wear skin-toned briefs and that ring down _there_ is just gonna...sit in front of everything." Link's voice trailed off into no more than a mortified whisper. Rhett saw the new neighbor nervously glancing at his stunned face, and kicked himself internally for the continued loss of words. Link's broad shoulders sagged while he quickly stashed his phone back in his pocket, head hung low and lip pinched between his sharp teeth.

"That's...a very unique type of modeling." Rhett said and immediately regretted those words.

“No, god no, that's not what I usually do at all!" Link frantically gestured, seemingly even more embarrassed than before. "I mostly do the run-of-the-mill photoshoot and runway stuff, whatever I can book, which are not many, to be honest. This is just a one-time thing for a photographer I've worked with before. He does short films and conceptual art and all kinds of avant-garde stuff. He said this was like…an experimental behavioral art demonstration, or something. He's gonna put me in the window of an adult novelty shop and film people's reaction to seeing me, a real person dressed as an erotic mannequin, and make some sort of a time-lapse short film or whatever. Apparently he has this really complex message in mind: that the piece is to demonstrate society's fetishizing of fetish itself, the subconscious collective stigma viewing sexual progressiveness as monstrous, the same stigma extending to male submission and homoeroticism, and how the prejudice over one often bleeds into the other."

"Wow, that's...actually quite a meaningful conception." Rhett mused, although the brunet seemed even more defeated by his expression of approval of the project.

"Well, I thought so too before it really hit me that it's _me_ who has to do it. I have to be the butt-naked Ken doll in a sex harness standing in a window right in front of LA traffic. It sounds deep and noble and all but that's just his artistic conception--people are not gonna _get_ it. They'll just take one look at me and think, oh, look at that exhibitionist freaky freak putting himself on show like some sort of sex maniac...and then I realized, ironically, that's exactly the reaction he was going for. That's what he's gonna capture--the pointing and the giggling and the phone video-taping, and then he'll make it all ‘meta’ by making people watch people watch me."

Link closed his eyes and pinched his nose bridge with a quivering frown. Rhett felt his heart tugged by empathy, almost tearing apart. Carefully, he put his hand over the thin but firmly toned shoulder.

"It doesn't have to be you, right? If you are this uncomfortable about it, you can pass it up..."

Link started vehemently shaking his head before Rhett could finish. "It's so hard booking a job these days, especially as a male model. Men’s fashion market is just so much smaller—and even outside of fashion, to sell things like high end alcohol, cars, real estate and even food, they want to see the image of a beautiful _woman_ , not a guy. I really need everything I can get. Plus the shop is a chain store and kind of a big deal in the industry. They saw this as a huge promotion opportunity and they're sponsoring him for the whole thing and also paying me. This one day's work is gonna pay my rent for a whole year."

Rhett stared back with round eyes. He was completely torn between being happy for the young man for what he could gain, and disconcerted by what he would have to lose in order to obtain the compensation.

“Link I…I wish I could tell you what to do but…this is ultimately your decision. I understand that the payment is important—it’s also a very efficient return for your investment of time—but… you seem to see this performance as…almost humiliating?”

“No…I…or maybe a little.” Link dipped his head with a doleful frown. He drew his heels onto the couch, hugging his thin legs to his chest. “On a deeper level I really believe in what he’s trying to do but…I just can’t ignore that it’s at _my_ expense.”

“That’s quite a lot to think about. You need sleep. Do you think a drink would help?”

“Thank you but no!” Link quickly shook his head with his knees still huddled up, like an anxious child. “Alcohol causes water retention and I don’t touch it for at least a week before a job.”

“Hmm. That’s quite some discipline. But you know what? I have just the thing.” Rhett winked playfully and got up from the couch. He sauntered over to his cobalt blue fridge, took out a big jug of apple cider and slowly warmed a copious portion on the stovetop, letting the tantalizing aroma fill the small apartment. He dropped a pair of whole cloves in the already fragrant liquid and watched Link craning his long neck towards the kitchen with a curious smile. When he was satisfied with the temperature—not scalding but fit to be sipped slowly—he poured two mugs, spooning out the cloves and replacing them with elegant cinnamon sticks. Taking over a mugful of cider from Rhett’s hand, Link smiled like a boy on Christmas morning.

“This is the most amazing thing ever!” He sniffed the aromatic vapor with half-closed eyes and toyed with the cinnamon. The beauty of that simple joy rendered the tall blond speechless. He mindlessly twirled the cinnamon in his own cup, suddenly wanting an infinite supply of mundane, quiet nights with the gorgeous blue-eyed man sitting next to him. No matter what they would do, just…together.

Link flicked curious eyes right into his greedy stare, and he evaded the quizzical gaze, feeling the heat suddenly flashing on his cheeks.

“So…are you still gonna go through with the waxing?”

Link huffed a small sigh and sipped at his cider. He hummed a surprised and appreciative “hmm” before settling into the doleful frown again. “Yeah, I’ll take a painkiller before I go. After the last time I did it I was venting to this other model and he said I should, in the future.”

“Ooh…” Rhett stared at his beverage and trailed off. “It hurts that bad huh?”

“Well…it’s very unpleasant when it’s happening but it goes away pretty fast, nothing like a sunburn,” the endearing brunet shivered in mocked horror, “it’s a bit like…picking a scab off before the skin is completely healed underneath? But it’s a lot faster and not as bad, really.”

“Mm…still sounds like something I’d never venture through. My ex likes everything smooth and tried to get me to do it too but…I never quite worked up the courage to bite the proverbial bullet.” Rhett cocked his dark eyebrow and flashed a self-deprecating smirk.

Link chewed his lip silently and took a few bigger gulps of his cider.

“And was that a…recent ex?” As an effort to distract himself from the impending pain, perhaps, Link peeked at the blond from under his eyelashes and changed the topic.

“He was the most recent relationship I’ve been in but…it’s been about a year since we parted ways.” Rhett tried to keep a smooth expression while his heart pounded over how the clear blue eyes lit up upon hearing the pronoun “he”.

“I haven’t had a boyfriend for about as long.” The word “boyfriend” seemed to have received added emphasis. Rhett luxuriated in the heatwave of thrill slowly rising and ebbing in his chest, trying to keep his smile polite rather than maniacally ecstatic.

“Um…you mentioned…that I could borrow some beddings?” Link darted his wide eyes back and forth and asked in a coyly shy voice.

“Right! I’ll get those for you.” Rhett strode towards the hall closet to retrieve them. “When’s your appointment?” He asked while walking back with a bundle of folded sheets and fluffy pillows.

“10 am, the first one when the salon opens. The redness takes 12 hours to fade completely, so…wanted to make sure to leave enough time before the job.”

“Aww, that’s real early.” Rhett frowned at the hour hand pointing at 3 on his wall clock. “I think I should drive you.” He said after quick thinking.

“Nah, I really can’t trouble you with—”

“Link, you’ve been moving boxes and unpacking all day, you’re already physically tired, and the job on Sunday is stressing you out on top of that. It’s already 3 now, you’re not gonna have enough sleep, gonna wake up tired and distracted and on painkillers. With those conditions, is it really a good idea for you to drive?”

“No, _sir_.” The brunet bantered with a coy flick of his long lashes. “I mean…yeah…I’d really appreciate that. But seriously, how are you so incredibly nice?” The blue eyes gazed at Rhett with wonderment, and the blond’s unending supply of witty comebacks was lost in a self-conscious smile.

“Thank you so much for this. It’s delicious.” Link eagerly gulped the remnant of his beverage, picked up the cinnamon stick and childishly sucked at the moistened end. They bid a soft goodnight, voices as gentle and familiar as decade-old friends.

Rhett leaned against his closed door, his mind fixated on those luscious lips wrapped around a wet cinnamon stick.


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you take the ibuprofen?”

Rhett turned his key to lock the door and smiled to his new neighbor who was doing the same. He forgot how or when it started, but every time he looked at Link, he needed to suppress the urge to erase the distance between their bodies with aggressive passion. He was dressed so simply—a wash-faded yellow T-shirt printed with a baby golden retriever and a pair of camouflage cargo pants that were too baggy to be in style, but in Rhett’s admiring eyes he looked less like an unattainable fashion model and much more like an easygoing engineering student, the proverbial—and in an literal sense—boy next door. The casual familiarity of the scene was making Rhett ache even harder for more intimate touches, especially since Link’s perfect proportions were not at all obscured by the worn-out clothing. But if anything disturbed the palpable connection he felt for the stunning model, it was that pair of opaquely dark, enormous sunglasses already in place. Right away, Rhett was missing those eyes.

“Yeah, half an hour ago. Hopefully it’ll kick in when I need it.” Link replied quietly. Rhett nodded slowly, pondering the down-turned corners of those delicate lips.

“You know, you’re a real badass for doing this without relying on liquid courage.” The taller man smirked, waiting in place. As soon as Link walked up to his side, he pivoted and smoothly slung an arm across his broad shoulders in a perfectly friendly gesture. Not only did Link accept the added intimacy, he turned to reply the encouragement with a bright smile. Rhett beamed, as ecstatic as a child who had just received his first gold star. But his semi-embrace only lasted as far as they reached the top of the stairs.

“Thanks again for doing this for me.” Link added before Rhett started the car, his voice glazed over with a faint rasp from the sleep deprivation.

“Anytime, neighbor.” Rhett put a playful flick into his baritone and winked at his passenger before smoothly pulling out of his parking spot. Following his offering of musical entertainment, he discovered with amazement that not only did Link share his passion for country music, they even obsessed over the same singer. From there, the conversation eased into discussions of their southern roots and enthused exclamations of how they shared a home state. By the time they pulled into the parking lot of the salon, Rhett was internally cursing how the thirty-minute drive through LA traffic was criminally short.

“Um…I’d invite you to come with me but…I’m not sure I’m ready to let you see me cry in my underwear.”

Rhett chuckled. “You’ll be fine. You’ve done this once, you can do it again. Plus, I’ve already scoped out a Starbucks a block that way.” He pointed his thumb towards the street behind him, offering a comforting smile to the slightly nervous brunet. What he didn’t expect at all was how Link suddenly took a step towards him and locked his arms around his body. The embrace was silent but felt incredibly passionate. An eager voice inside screamed at Rhett to turn and plant a kiss in those raven locks, but he hesitated for a second too long, and Link had stepped back.

“I’ll let you know when I’m done.” Link flashed a stiff smile and disappeared behind the shiny glass doors.

For the proceeding indeterminate amount of time Rhett felt like an untethered balloon, floating in an amorphous cloud of unanswered questions: how much pain was Link in right now? What’s the meaning of that impulsive, tight hug? How should he interpret the fact that it didn’t take Link much hesitation at all to come over last night and talk about his problems? Was that innocent blue-eyed boy really prepared to go through what tomorrow had in store for him? By the time his phone pinged with a message from Link, almost two hours had passed and he had barely sipped half of his coffee. He abandoned the cold beverage and rushed back to the salon.

He found Link outside the salon, leaning against the façade with his head bent over his phone, folding one of his thin legs like a jackknife and planting his foot against the wall. His eyes were hidden behind the dark lenses again, but from his hunched posture and drooped lips, Rhett could easily guess how exhausted and demoralized the younger man must have been. He jogged over to his side with light steps. Up close, he could see the lingering redness on Link's forearms, and could only imagine how much abuse his tender skin was put through. Rhett flicked his tongue over his parched lip and drew his lip between his teeth, no longer knowing the witty line he had prepared to greet the brunet.

Link peeled his eyes away from his phone and looked up at the taller man with a tired smile.

"How was the coffee shop?"

"It was alright." Rhett replied, distracted. With his eyes fixed on Link's arm, he tentatively reached his index finger towards the reddened skin, but only hovered half an inch away from it, afraid that his touch might irritate the tender surface even more. "Oh my goodness..." he mumbled, trailing off.

"Yeah...that'll go away eventually. The painkiller helped. I definitely feel less...scorched, than last time." Link drew up one corner or his feline lips in a wry smile.

"Let's go home." Rhett said softly, putting a gentle hand over the brunet's shoulders. They walked back to the car in silence.

Once back in their building, Rhett let the brunet lead the way up the stairs. Link's steps seemed a lot heavier than before, and he couldn't suppress a string of yawns on the way to his door.

"Excuse me," he mumbled slowly, "I think the ibuprofen is hitting me weird. I'm gonna take a nap. You should get some rest too." To emphasize, he looked into Rhett's eyes and brushed his fingertips down his forearm in a feather-light touch. The blond nodded nervously, momentarily lost in the blue of his eyes and the thrill of his touch. He remembered clumsily expressing his pleasure when Link thanked him again for the drive. A few moments later he found himself back in his apartment, dazed.

Rhett sank into his couch, flipped open his laptop and tried to immerse his attention in his assignment again, but the thought of Link's reddened skin, his wistful but kind eyes, his maddening touch, his impulsive hug...it was as if all his mental images of Link organized themselves into a looping slideshow, unwilling to let his mind's eye see anything else. Defeated, he turned on his TV and sighed at the mediocre afternoon programming. Soon his head lolled into the soft cushions, and the ambient noise blended into his dreamscape.

When he opened his eyes again it was almost 6pm. He rubbed the disorientation from his groggy vision and stretched mindlessly. He listened for his new neighbor without hearing anything. Some impatient pacing later, concern overpowered hesitation, and he picked up his phone.

-  Got dinner plans? :)

-  Thanks for asking but I'm on my "pre-show" diet--protein supplements and spinach only, and I already ate :)

Rhett stared at the reciprocating smiley face with a discouraged pout. But before long, the conversational dots started bobbing again.

\- But do you mind if I come over to hang out for a while? I haven't gotten my Internet set up and can't do much over here...

-  Of course! Come on over, I've got more apple cider in stock :)

-  Awesome, thanks!

When he opened his door Link was holding a laptop of the exact same make and model as Rhett's. He was still dressed in the golden retriever shirt, but had changed into a pair of ink blue board shorts printed with large white flowers. One glance at his exposed shins and Rhett could see similar patches of faint red just like those on his arms, faded to a much lighter shade than several hours ago. But without any hair, the outlines of his compact muscles were as smooth and fluid as a marble Grecian sculpture that somehow moved with an effortless elegance. The model himself also looked noticeably more energized, although his long hair was mussed up during his nap, and his otherwise smooth brow was slightly pinched by a stress frown that Link probably didn’t realize he was wearing. Rhett smiled with adoration and sympathy, and was thrilled to see a mirroring smile light up the brunet's exquisite face. A light conversation ensued about the Internet service and Link's research task, while Rhett recreated the aromatic beverage of the previous night. When he returned to his seat, Rhett was hugged by the heat radiating off Link’s skin and the aroma of apples and spices. He felt heavenly.

“What are _you_ working on?” Link tilted his chin towards him and pressed a long finger over his lips with an expectant smile.

Rhett chuckled. “Well, this.” He turned his laptop towards his neighbor. On its screen was a panel of photos showing an eye-catching gadget that appeared to be a bow-shaped board with vertical wheels on each end. Rhett played the video at the end of the photo panel which showed a user standing on the board, gliding easily and rapidly through the testing lab, his posture relaxed and almost cocky. Cobalt blue lights lit up the ground beneath the board when it was in motion.

“What is that?” With his attention completely absorbed by the demonstration, the curious model leaned so far towards the blond that the curly ends of his long hair tickled Rhett’s bare arm. Rhett glanced at the crown of dark silky hair, inches away from his lips, and tried hard to concentrate on the conversation over his palpitating heart.

“Um…ahem. It’s uh…a Mono-Rover, also called an Airboard. It’s essentially a hands-free Segway but works a lot better because it’s self-balancing. I have to design a launching campaign to introduce it to the domestic market.”

“Wow. So what are your thoughts?”

“Actually…I’m kinda stuck.” Rhett scratched the stiff strands on the back of his head, dismayed for having to admit defeat in front of his crush. “See, I think the most obvious selling point is that this thing is really _cool_ , right? But coincidentally that’s just about the most clichéd theme ever. Anything that tries to sell ‘cool’ is inevitably insincere. Plus, our targeted demographic has literally seen it _all_. Attractive people, risqué fashion, flashy effects, dub step…everything I think of has been done. And the boss’ order is to make something that people would be tempted to share, given that it’s all about social media these days…”

Rhett trailed off and eyed the pensive brunet. Link was lightly nodding to his narration while contemplating the images on screen. His long fingers lightly scratched at his square jaw where a faint five-o’clock shadow had appeared, and the friction gave off a quiet, soothing rustle. Suddenly the clear blue eyes flicked back to Rhett’s face, and he felt his heart emulating a frantic rabbit.

“Wanna hear what I think?”

“Of course!”

“You know what I think of ‘gadget-y’ things like that? One of the biggest things they have in common is that they’re not necessary. Provided, I’m cheap and I don’t like to spend money but…hear me out. Take a tablet for example. Isn’t it just partial overlaps with your laptop and smartphone? If you have them both, you can already do what a tablet would allow you to do. So what is it really that eventually convinces you to buy one? I doubt it’s the commercials, but I bet you remember starting to see that everyone around you already has one, and seeing them use it leads you to believe that you _need_ it.”

Rhett adored the brunet’s animated expressions and gestures. “I can get behind that observation. What do you suggest?”

“How about instead of a hip commercial, you just skip that and go directly to the next step? Make your shareable thing be that people are already using it. I absolutely agree with you that the selling point is how ‘cool’ it is—just look at those lights on the bottom, they’re there to demand attention. So make your campaign about how all the ‘cool people’ already have it. Send samples to video creators, bloggers, the ‘internet-famous’ people, and flood the social media with photos and videos just like that. You’ll pretty much create a need using peer pressure.”

"We should work together." Rhett mumbled dreamily, his eyes fixated on Link's. "You're brilliant."

The brunet chuckled. "I don't know what I can do for you other than occasionally throwing out crazy ideas--maybe giving you some optimization tips."

"I'd look forward to that." Rhett said, voice as gentle as a lover's whisper. Distracted by a few strands of dark chocolate-colored hair that fell out of place during Link's excited monologue, he reached across and gently brushed them out of his temple, marveling at the silky smooth texture. Surprised by the intimate gesture, Link froze and stared back at the taller man with wide eyes. Rhett thought about apologizing, but saying that he’s “sorry” for touching those beautiful strands would be utterly insincere. Instead, he smiled, concealing the jolt of embarrassment, and cleared his throat.

“So uh…tell me more about modeling.”

Link giggled. “Well, it takes a lot of hunger and sweat and being judged by nothing but your appearance, but it’s the only kind of part-time job that I can squeeze into my schedule.”

“Hunger and sweat huh?”

“Oh yeah. Lots of spinach with nothing on it and…squats.”

They giggled in tandem. The awkwardness hanging in the air dissolved.

“But I mean…there must be some fun to it?”

“Well, I do kind of…get to embody different characters from time to time. Wanna see my portfolio?”

“I’d love to!”

The brunet sprang from the couch with a cheeky lift of his eyebrow and dashed out of the apartment.

Link returned moments later with a leather-covered black binder. As soon as he flipped open the cover, Rhett involuntarily gasped at the first image. Standing in front of a heather grey backdrop, Link was striking a pose in a sleek black suit. The narrow tailoring made his inverted-pyramid figure impossible to ignore, not to mention the pin-straight creases in the trousers that made his legs look surreally slim and long. He had one hand casually stuffed in his pocket and the other hand pinched at the knot of a slim black tie. His face looked a touch different without his glasses--more breath-taking, if that was even possible. Rhett carefully studied his meticulously slicked hair, flawless skin, long eyebrows, and most importantly, the pair of ethereal eyes that glowed through the deep shadow cast by his prominent brow. Rhett stared at the radiating eyes in the photo, as if they were a force field drawing him into a dimension of mystique.

"I'm pretty sure that's the most ‘dressed-up’ I've been in years." Link said softly with a smile in his voice.

"You look incredible."

"Aww you're making me blush. I'm sure there's some retouching involved." Link bit his lip and quickly flipped to the next page.

The photo they were looking at was set in a beautiful wintry scene. A pristine coat of powdery snow unified the landscape while a vigorous pine tree adorned with white icing provided the perfect pop of contrasting color. Standing in front of the pine tree, Link looked remarkable in a double-breasted grey peacoat with a simple black scarf looped above the collar. With his hair casually tousled and his glasses in place, he looked much more like himself. His eyes were downcast, seemingly focused on the ends of the scarf between his slender fingers.

"That’s a very flattering style on you but…you look a little sad." Rhett couldn't help mumbling after studying the tension in his brow for a while.

"Oh, huh. Well I had an interview with a designer that day before this shoot. I didn't get the job--he said I looked hick-faced." The model chuckled wryly.

"And you punched him in the face, right?"

Link burst out surprised laughter. "You think I should assault my prospective employer?"

"Doesn't matter what his job is. Nothing gives him the right to be a douchebag."

Link chuckled some more and shrugged. "Hey, I haven't been doing this long, but long enough to accept that people aren't obligated to like how I look. At least he had the decency to say it to my face."

"Still..." Rhett wanted to further protest, but the model himself seemed eager to let it go. The blond kept his choice words to himself and sulked in indigence.

"In the beginning I reacted like you did." Link said in a softer tone. "I was called lots of things--too short, too flimsy, too chubby, 'too much cheek', whatever that means. That sad face you're seeing is definitely from my earlier days. But eventually I figured out: the designers and photographers always had a face in mind before they even saw mine. No matter what I look like, if my image doesn't fit what they were picturing in their mind, I don't get the job. But plenty of times it was a good fit, and good fits happen often enough for me to earn a living. I'm more than okay with that."

Rhett smiled. "As long as you remember that you're gorgeous."

"I...that's not what I..."

In the interim of the flustered brunet being endearingly tongue-tied, Rhett had flipped the page with a smirk. His large eyes went round.

The model in the next photo was without a doubt, Link, albeit without the glasses. However Rhett had a hard time believing that the wild creature with a messy ponytail that left unruly strands writhing in the wind was the same puppy-eyed engineering student that blushed at the first hint of compliment. The model stood in front of a dimly lit motorcycle, wearing a skin-tight black tank top that put his bulging muscles on full display, and a pair of leather moto pants casually stuffed into messily laced combat boots. The way he was firmly holding his fist in front of his body seemed to suggest that the "bad boy" was caught cracking his knuckles. The rippling tension in his arms gave fluid but distinct outline to every toned muscle, which all seemed to be covered with a dewy sheen of sweat. His feline lips were curled into a predatory grin, however they managed to look even fuller surrounded by dark stubble. The way his chin was tucked made his brow cast an even deeper shadow over his eyes. His gaze was of a feral being that couldn't be tamed. It was reckless, dangerous, and irresistibly sexy. But against the void expanse of arid desert behind him, those eyes were the crystal blue oasis. The dusk sky above was a breath-taking gradient of burnt orange, antique gold and dusty teal. He stood beneath the celestial palette like the shadow of an evasive beast, tempting every spectator with his beauty.

Moments of indulgent stares later, Rhett realized that his mouth had been hanging open for so long that he was at the edge of drooling. His heart pounded out of excitement. He cleared his throat and reflexively crossed his legs. His heart leapt further out of pace when he realized that the protagonist in the image was staring at his flabbergasted expression with a barely suppressed smirk.

"You like this one?"

"Obviously," Rhett deadpanned with feigned cool. "Where was this shot? It looks amazing." _You_ look amazing, was what he really wanted to say.

"Look closer." Link teased.

Rhett turned to look at the brunet with incredulity for a few seconds before returning his attention to the photo. He studied the flawless saturation and clarity of the colors and the surreally smooth texture of the landscape, and realized that it might have been artificial.

"Is this...CGI?"

"Bingo. My friend Eddie made this for one of his graphic designs classes. I was in front of a green screen."

"This is very well done. I mean, I've seen a fair amount of CGI in my line of work but this one is outstanding."

"Oh yeah, Eddie is definitely a wiz kid. He just graduated in May and is already planning his own digital studio."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Rhett said, his gaze returning to the enticing figure. "But...I gotta say, you are what _made_ the scene. The way you embodied this character--your gesture, expression, outfit, everything--really gave meaning to the whole thing. This is a still image but you made it a story. I want to get to know this character and find out where he came from, what brought him here and where he's going; what made him so...defiant, and mysterious."

Link smiled like a blooming daisy. "Wow...I've...I don't even know what to say. I guess I really did have a lot of fun that day. Reminded me of being in theater club in undergrad. I always liked playing villains for some reason. The stage is a safe space to explore a certain part of you that's...darker, compared to who you think you are--or who you let yourself be, really. It's kinda freeing."

"Are you telling me you're a bad boy at heart?" Rhett bantered, half regretting the terrible line that slipped out while he was lost in the pensive blue eyes.

"I don't know, are you telling me you're _not_?"

"I could be. We may just be soulmates." Rhett leaned in an inch closer and delivered a crisp wink. The witty brunet dissolved into a bout of giggles.

"Hmm wow. This is getting out of hand." Link said when he finally recovered. "We might have to skip the next one."

"Why what's the next one?" Rhett's fingers moved in a flash and flipped the page before he finished the question. He was certain Link heard him gasp.

Unlike the other carefully designed images, this one had a background of overstuffed clothing racks under harsh lighting. However the model himself had a sincerely joyous expression, seemingly in the middle of hearty laugher. He had his shirt halfway pulled off his torso, with his toned abdominal in full view. Rhett's breath was taken away by the pair of skin-tight boxer briefs on the bottom that exposed Link’s long legs in a perfect contrapposto. His hungry eyes traced the fluid outlines of the model's thighs from his knees all the way up to his sharp hip bones, and back down again. His tanned skin was entirely smooth and glowing from within. Despite Rhett's best intentions, he started glancing and gauging what was concealed by the thin stretchy fabric while a primal desire roused like smoldering ember. He remained frozen for a few seconds before he heard a quiet sigh beside him. When he looked over Link was blushing a deep red, obviously embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Rhett asked softly, despite knowing the answer.

"I just...I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me. It's not like I'm eager to take my clothes off as part of my portfolio or anything—I was changing into swimwear for the shoot on the next page and the photographer was testing lens, so he just kind of snapped this one. And then my agent saw it and got really excited. She said it's a very dynamic shot, like it's captured in motion and not posed for. She said it was ‘Marc Jacobs-esque’ or something. Well, she knows the industry a lot better than me so I listened to her and put it in here."

"Well, to be fair it does have an...unintentionally artistic style. Also you look _really_ good." Rhett wrapped a long arm around Link's shoulders and offered a comforting smile. The brunet glanced at him and smiled back. "But if you're not entirely comfortable with it let's move on." Not wanting to be presumptuous, Rhett pulled his arm back and flipped the page.

"Whoa."

Rhett's lips were stuck in the exclaiming position while his vision was flooded with bright turquoise. A high-angle shot showed Link standing in front of a luxurious, crystal clear pool rippling flecks of gold in the sun. His smooth, tanned skin showed off the natural highlight and shadows on his muscle tone. His legs parted confidently in a steady, wide stance while his prominent upper body was gilded by the sun. His long raven locks were drenching wet and casually raked back by his fingers. His glasses were nowhere to be seen, but his gaze was aimed straight at the camera, unapologetic and inviting at the same time. The rich, gem-like turquoise body of water behind him was no match for the unfathomable blue of his eyes.

"So this is what I went waxing for, last time." Link said quietly.

"Well you know I'm gonna say it's totally worth it from my point of view." Rhett replied with a barely suppressed smirk.

"Alright, smooth talker.” Link rolled his eyes playfully. “This is the same photographer I'm working for tomorrow."

It was as if a switch flipped in Rhett's mind and an undefinable flame of jealousy lit in his chest. "So both time you went through all that pain getting waxed and...took your clothes off, it's for this guy?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Link trailed off and dodged the piercing olive-grey eyes.

"Is he...interested in you?"

"What? No he’s a photographer I...I don't think so..."

"Why's he watching you change and taking pictures?"

"No it's not like that! At a photoshoot you put swimming bottoms on _over_ your own underwear--all the merchandise in the shoot have to be given back to the brand. That's why I have to wear something thin and...really fitted on shoot day. Plus when you work in the industry you kind of get used to changing just...wherever. Have you seen the backstage of a fashion show? You pretty much hundred-meter dash to the clothing rack, strip, put the next thing on and sprint back in line at the stage entrance. There's just no time to be shy."

"Still..." Rhett sulked with his dark eyebrows in a tight knot. But seeing Link looking flustered and cornered, he realized he should move on from giving his crush the third-degree. He reached out and continued turning the pages, browsing images of Link in various combinations of fashionable button-downs, painted-on skinny jeans, intricately knit sweaters and bizarrely structured blazers and coats. They kept up curt conversations about each outfit and photoshoot experience. Rhett was careful to soften his tone and offer more compliments and smiles. Before long Link was back to his bright cheery self. Soon, they reached the last page.

Rhett couldn't help smiling at the simple beauty of the image. Link was dressed in pale blue straight-cut jeans and a casual but very well fitted sky blue T-shirt. The shirt had some sort of graphic printed in white that looked like a pencil sketch of a dinosaur. He was leaning back and resting against the vast trunk of a tree that looked decades old but boasted a vigorous canopy. He had a wide, bright smile gilded by the setting sun. Each of his flowing curls was accentuated by the amber-gold sunlight and glistened with the natural tones of silky smooth chocolate. His glasses caught a bright glare on the upper right corner that reminded Rhett of those cheesy radiating beam clusters in special effect. But in Rhett's eyes it was a perfect accessory for that smile as bright as sunshine.

"Wow," was all Rhett managed to say.

"You like this one? This shoot was actually a personal favor for my friends Mike and Emma. They are independent designers who run an online shop. They make lots of graphic T-shirts just like this one. I modeled a bunch of sample shirts that day for their launch and they let me keep my favorite ones. They're just the sweetest people. Emma actually took the photos herself. This one is my personal favorite."

"So why is it the last picture in here?"

"Huh? Oh, I mean...my agent organized this for me. I think she went by the influence of the brand and photographer. The motorcycle one was an exception. I guess this one landed last 'cause it's not a big designer name and not taken by a professional photographer or anything."

"But...Link, from what I've seen, this is the one photo that represents you best." Rhett flipped back to the first page of the album, holding all the pages in between. "I mean, look at this guy: stuck-up suit, over-shined shoes, hair soaked in gel, when do you ever look like this in real life? But this," he said, while turning back to the last page, "T-shirt and jeans, glasses, and...sunshine. This is _you_. I say this one should go first."

Link lifted his eyebrows in surprise and bit his lip, holding back a boyish grin.

"Come on, how many male models have got a fancy-suit photo like this as their headliner?"

The brunet peeked back innocently. "A lot of them…?"

"Exactly. That's what sets you apart. You don't need that kind of effort to look gorgeous. And more importantly, you're the smartest model out there and you need the glasses to point that out."

Link burst into giggles. "How is a guy so full of cliché so frickin' smooth?"

Rhett crossed his arms cockily. "What can I say? I work in advertising."

Link rolled his eyes playfully with an amused smile. He let out a soft sigh. "Stevie's gonna kill me."

With those words they started pulling photos out of the album and rearranging them per Rhett's suggestions. Their process was accompanied by increasingly flirtatious glances and suggestive banter, and Link having to repeatedly bat away Rhett's hands while the blonde joked, several times, about "keeping this one" for himself. By the end Link's portfolio was led by the photo with the sky-blue graphic T, followed by the suit, the CGI desert scene, the swimwear and the winter fashion shot, with the rest of them in roughly the same order. There was just the one photo of Link changing out of his clothes lying next to the freshly filled album. Rhett pushed the photo towards Link with a sincere gaze.

"Link, it's _your_ decision, not your agent's, whether to include this one. This album is your resume. If you have an experience that you're not completely comfortable sharing, you have the liberty of not including it in an employer's first impression of you."

Link took the picture between his fingers, looked at the blonde thoughtfully and looked back at the image. "To be completely honest, I think this one is a bit too intimate. I mean, as a model you gotta have something that showcases your body, but the swimwear should take care of that. I mean, changing in a crowd for a show is one thing, photographing that and putting it in my album is...not really necessary. I could introduce myself without it." With a firm nod he laid the photo down and placed the album on top of it, closing the cover. Rhett smiled warmly and gave Link's shoulder a gentle squeeze. The clear blue eyes turned to him with a look that made his heart race.

For a second Rhett could have sworn he saw the smile of that dangerous rebel who blazed a trail into the desert on his motorcycle. He fought to breathe while Link leaned towards him, slowly but steadily, until his smooth complexion was less than an inch away. Rhett's lips were suddenly parched, but they parted as if having a mind of their own. His whole body felt feverish while Link closed the last bit of distance between them, pausing briefly with his lips puckered, then pressing them gently but firmly just outside the edge of Rhett's mustache. He lingered there for two seconds and pulled back with nonchalance. It took Rhett longer than he ever expected to recover, but when he finally did, he could clearly see those feline lips quivering with a barely concealed smirk. But the urge has been awakened from deep within and whispered to him to "go for it" before he lost the bravado. It was a split second decision but his hand was already wrapped around the back of Link's neck and he pressed their lips together. The soft, warm sensation and wintergreen taste intoxicated him. He had imagined, over and over again, a kiss so perfectly delivered that it would be smooth, arousing and charismatic, but it came out a big rough, sloppy and greedy. It was difficult to think and choreograph his movements because that curly-haired brunet had rendered him completely undone.

When Rhett pulled back his mind was almost blank. Nervously he searched Link's face for reactions, and saw a slightly dreamy look in those breath-taking blue eyes. The smile on those delicate lips was all the encouragement he needed. He eased forward and took Link in his arms, luxuriating in the warmth of his body. He pressed a trail of careful but passionate kisses from the corner of his mouth down to his prominent and slightly scruffy jaw, and then inch by inch down the side of his neck. A soft "hmm" sound escaped while Link lolled his head back, further baring his neck as a maddening invitation. On an impulse Rhett turned his whole body around and straddled Link's narrow hips. He was ecstatic to hear the brunet's urgent breaths and to feel a pair of warm hands on either side of his waist. He trapped the brunet between his broad chest and the soft cushions and kissed him hungrily. His excitement grew harder and he recklessly rocked his lower body against Link, pressing and rubbing into him...until he heard clipped groans of protest and felt a pair of strong hands pushing against his chest.

Pulling back was like stopping a runaway train with nothing but will power. He swung his legs over and sank into the cushion next to Link, too dejected to look him in the eye. He hung his head low and waited for the dooming words of rejection. But Link was silent for the few seconds that felt like forever, save for fidgets and audible breaths. To Rhett's surprise, Link carefully reached over and took his hand into those long, elegant fingers.

"I...sorry. I just...I really like you but I'm not sure if I'm ready to...move so quickly."

"Oh...oh gosh I'm the one who should apologize." Rhett turned and eagerly took the brunet's other hand. "Sorry I got carried away."

Link shook his head lightly with a smile and leaned in for another kiss. It was warm, gentle and chaste. Afterward, they kept their arms wrapped around each other.

"Don't get me wrong, I _do_ want more but...tomorrow I..." Link trailed of casting his gaze to the floor. "I'm just having a lot of anxiety over what I have to do and it's all about sex and--"

"It's okay." Rhett interjected and wrapped a comforting hand around Link's upper arm. "I'll be there."

"Wh...what?"

"Well, you kissed me back and just told me you wanted more, which effectively makes me your boyfriend. Of course I would be there for you for something this big."

"Whoa hold on—did you just ask me to go with you by telling me that I _am_ going with you?"

Rhett hitched his eyebrow cockily and stole a kiss on the tip of Link's nose. "Exactly."

The momentary tension dissolved into shared giggles and their excited conversation continued late into the night, accompanied by gentle, affectionate touches and soft kisses on the temples and cheeks. Rhett was not shy to satisfy his craving of running his fingers through Link's hair while watching the lovely model bask in the affection. The night concluded with a lingering kiss by the door and gently whispered goodnights. Rhett felt ridiculous grinning and giggling when he was left alone, but meanwhile he could still feel his heart race over the turn of events. He lay on his pillow with his eyes wide open and his mind overwhelmed by fantasies and anticipations. But more importantly, he was grounded by the conviction that whatever tomorrow might throw at Link, he would be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly I've been away for so long @_@ almost forgot how to use the buttons here. Humongous thank you to all y'all for leaving sweet words while I was gone. Pleeeez let me know what you thought of this chapter as well!! Idk how it got longer than the previous two combined but I've been aching to style Link in all these outfits, couldn't leave any of them out ^_^ Many hugs ~~


	4. Chapter 4

Rhett woke up bright and early. He knew very well that Link's "gig" wouldn't start until noon, when the weekend shopping crowd would finally get ready to start their leisurely day. Nonetheless, there were preparations to be made. First was mapping out the destination and familiarizing with the landscape. He planned the driving route with a practiced eye, amusing himself with the thought that the boring summer working in the Department of Transportation was not entirely wasted after all. Then he navigated the satellite images on his screen, contemplating the vantage point from which to support Link’s performance. Next was the research he had been visualizing while laying awake with a wandering mind the previous night. Aggregating random knowledge out of sheer curiosity was always one of Rhett’s favorite pastimes, so the extra hour spent in front of his computer screen searching and reading felt like nothing. Lastly he assembled a few items from his closet to help Link get through his day. This part made him slightly nervous, given that it was a creative solution pulled together at the last minute. Even so, he was one of those resourceful young people who could somehow convert stress into a healthy dose of adrenaline and rise to any challenge. When he finished loading up the trunk of his car with what he needed, Rhett had about half an hour to spare. He put some eggs in the frying pan and picked up his phone with a wide grin. 

 _-_ _Morning gorgeous ;) come join me for breakfast._  

 _-_ _Hey handsome st_ _ranger :) Just_ _get_ _ting_ _dressed_ _. B_ _right there._  

Rhett hummed and twirled while setting out condiments and utensils on the table. Just as he was putting down the last fork, he heard a light knock. The giant rushed to his door and pulled Link in for a hungry kiss before the witty model could get a single word out. Only then did Rhett realize how much he had been thinking about those soft full lips during the few hours that Link had been gone. He indulged in the kiss, marveling at how the wintry mint on Link's lips tasted so much better than oxygen. After the kiss they gently pressed their foreheads together, excitement mingling on their breaths. Rhett felt Link melting against him and nuzzling his beard, drawing a gentle trail with the tip of his nose. He closed his eyes as Link put a soft but lingering kiss on the side of his neck. The brunet drew back and looked up at Rhett with the sunniest smile. 

Rhett finally got a chance to really look at his svelte darling. His long raven curls seemed softer and shinier than usual, if that was even possible. His toned figure was hugged by a black crew-neck T-shirt that looked tailored to his broad shoulders and trim waist, and a pair of relaxed grey jogger pants that was perfectly on trend. Rhett thought he detected some silver threads knit into the fabric of the pants, giving off a subtle shimmer with every movement of the model’s long legs. Link finished off his outfit with a pair of stylish grey leather sneakers, extending the hue of his pants and making his legs go on for miles. But what stood out above all that marvelous styling were his eyes. Link had replaced his thick-framed glasses with contacts that morning, and the unbridled power of the clear baby blue was hypnotizing. Feeling slightly stunned, Rhett admired the sight in front of him while combing gentle fingers through Link's hair. He smiled adoringly.  

"Hmmm. I could get used to saying good morning like this." Link cooed, tracing a soft finger from Rhett's scruffy sideburn to the neat line on the bottom of his beard. 

"Then that's how it'll be from now on." Rhett said softly, pulling his darling closer and pressing a kiss on Link's crown. "Look at you," he moved his hands onto Link's shoulders and held him slightly away, as if to get a better look. "Can I have an autograph, Mr. Supermodel?" 

Link giggled. "Yeah, this is kinda...out there, I know." He said, casting a glance down his own body. "I don't usually try this hard, but when you go see a photographer there's certain...professional expectations I guess?" 

"You're very good at your job." Rhett smiled, smoothly gliding a hand down Link's back and leading him to the dining table. "Speaking of job, sit. Eat. There's a day of hard work ahead." 

"Thanks but my diet--" 

"Oh come on! Your body is not gonna convert two eggs into cellulite in an hour!" 

"That's true but I'm wearing nothing but leather straps today. If I get a tummy bulge it's gonna turn into like....six muffin tops." 

Rhett worked hard to suppress laughter and hitched his eyebrow in a mockingly stern look. Link dodged his piercing stare while his eyebrows dropped into a pair of sad slants. The protective tall blond instantly wanted to give up the argument, but rationally he couldn't let the wafer-thin brunet brave the stressful day on an empty stomach. 

"At least eat the egg whites. That's good protein for you, right?"  Rhett stroked Link's cheek and gently tilted up his chin. He gazed into the depth of those oceanic eyes until he lost himself, and thought he saw a dazed expression in Link’s eyes. 

"Oh...ok." Link said quietly, obediently approaching his seat at the table as if hypnotized. Rhett eagerly sank into his chair, scarfed down his eggs and watched in amusement while Link carved out one small morsel of egg white at a time with his fork and chewed each piece diligently. When he finished Rhett reached across the table and grabbed his plate. The yolks Link left behind disappeared in mere seconds. The stylish model watched him fondly, holding a finger against his lips as if to contain his smirk.  

Soon they were on the road. They traded reminiscing stories of North Carolina with soft, familiar voices, with Rhett volunteering embarrassing personal anecdotes to make his new boyfriend laugh and momentarily forget about the stress. Occasionally he would lay his palm possessively on Link's thigh, and feel his heart swell when Link put his own hand on top and gently rubbed his skin. But despite the sweet moments, he could see frowns fleet past links smooth brow and hear quiet, brisk sighs escaping his lips. 

"It's gonna be okay." He offered softly.  

Link turned with an expression of surprise, as if the blond read his mind. 

"Thanks...I just... I was worried that you would..." 

"I would what?"  

"You would...think less of me?"  

"Why on earth would I do that!?" Rhett was genuinely puzzled.  

"You know...coz...we just met and... I think you're really great and you've been helping me so much and all I wanna do is make a good impression but...now you're gonna have to observe me standing on the side of the street in my underwear to pay rent..." Link's voice trailed off as he fidgeted in his seat, playing with his long, slender fingers. 

"Link, you've already made your impression." Rhett gently squeezed his thigh and gave him a reassuring look. "You've shown me what a brilliant and sweet person you are within the first minute of us talking. There's nothing wrong with picking up a temporary job you don't really like just for the compensation, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone. Plus, like you said, you're not gonna be...baring all...just modeling an accessory." 

 _Slash restraint_. Rhett thought to himself while the design of the body cage harness flashed across his mind, followed by the images of Link changing and posing for the swimwear. He thought of the "bad boy" in the CGI desert scene as well and wondered what that version of Link would have done for pleasure. 

"So...you don't think it's...indecent?" 

"No, Link, like you said, it's gonna be a performance piece. The artistic conception came first, and believe me people have gone a lot further for art." 

"Care to elaborate, Mr. Know-It-All?" Link teased with a smile. 

Rhett squared off his shoulders with a smug smile. The opportunity came for him to show off the research he did earlier. "You know that painting, The Origin of the World?" 

Link immediately started giggling. "Hmm yeah my prof showed that in my freshman humanities class. It’s…uh…lady parts." 

Rhett chuckled. “So it’s displayed in this French museum right? There’s a performance artist called Deborah de Robertis who went to the museum and did a little art of her own. She showed up in this dress covered in gold sequins and walked right up to the painting, sat down with her legs spread apart, and pulled her dress up.” Rhett narrated enthusiastically while his eyebrows danced with excitement.  

“Are you saying…what are you saying? Is she…not... _clothed_ underneath?” Link’s cheeks turned pink again as he suppressed his boyish giggles. 

“You are exactly right, sir. She just sat on the floor in a frickin' gold dress and exposed…herself. She didn’t just open her legs; she actually pulled her…’lady parts’, as you say, wide open. She was asked to explain herself after the fact, of course.” 

“Of course.” 

“And she pointed out that the painting was intended to portray the female genitalia as the origin of the world, but it was missing the opening, which was the ‘eye’, she said; and what she was doing was showing the ‘eye’ of the origin.” 

“Hmm. Wow.” Link pressed his index finger tightly over his lips. He mused over Rhett’s words with a wide smile. “You know, when you look past the sheer shock value of what she’s doing, it actually makes sense. I…yeah. Can’t argue with that.” Link mumbled with a smile in his voice. “But just to throw a thought out there,” he interjected when Rhett was about to speak again, “why are we having so much trouble talking about this? I mean theoretically, a reproductive part of your body shouldn't be more offensive than, like, your hand or your leg; and yet we just can’t seem to say the words out loud.” 

“That’s a valid point. I feel like it's rude, somehow, to discuss reproductive organs in conversation. But why is it considered rude to talk about one part of the body and not another? I mean, you could say it’s because of its sexual function but in all honesty sex is no more perverse than, say, eating, from an evolutionary standpoint. It is crucial for the species' survival.” 

“But it’s also pleasurable. And much much more frequently it is done for pleasure.” 

“And does that mean we should feel guilty for the pleasurable aspect of it? Or for taking pleasure in doing it? Doesn’t seem logical, right?” 

“Hmm. Sounds like the message Harley is trying to send with today’s performance.” 

“Harley? Is that the photographer?” 

“Oh yeah. You’ll meet him soon. What were you about to say when I started rumbling? Sorry.” Link smiled coyly.  

“But you made a good point though. I was gonna say that that’s not the extent of x-rated performance art, there’s a lot more. Have you heard of ‘Seedbed’, my friend?” 

“Is that as naughty as it sounds?” 

“If by ‘naughty’ you mean masturbating under a ramp in the floor of an art gallery while people walk by, then you’re exactly right. So this guy Vito Acconci did that in New York in the 70s. Not only did he pleasure himself while people just walked on the floor above him, he would talk about how he fantasized about those people walking over him, and they could hear his fantasies from loudspeakers inside the gallery." 

"Now could he _see_ the people walking around? Was he like 'you there, in the red shirt, I see that mustard stain on your collar, and I think about you...doing stuff...to my mouth'?" Link barely got through his sentence and immediately started giggling.  

Rhett chuckled hard and leaned towards the steering wheel. "I would assume no because he was just lying under this wooden ramp in the floor. But he touched himself and talked about his fantasies eight hours a day for three weeks, Link." 

"Wow. Good...good for him, you know? He had lots of fun and...made art." 

Rhett laughed again. “But people have also made sacrifice for their X-rated performance. There's a Chinese artist called Cheng Li who had sex in public as an act to protest the commercialization of art. He called it ‘Art Whore’, and the whole performance was just he and a female partner, fully nude, having sex in public but in front of a selected audience. And he actually went to labor camp for a year for that.” Rhett emphasized each word and wagged his index finger in the air. 

“How do you just _know_ all this? And ten four on the steering, buddy.” Link challenged with a sassy smile. 

“Well…I did a little research after you told me about the project.” Rhett smiled while putting his hand back on the wheel. “But do you see? What you’re doing today is bold, no doubt, but it doesn’t involve…let’s just say breaking the law. And the store seeing it as a business opportunity and paying you? That’s pure serendipity." 

"Pure serendipity." Link repeated in his buttery soft voice and looked at Rhett thoughtfully. "Wow. You really do have a way with words. You should, like, host a talk show or something." 

Rhett chuckled, basking in the compliment. "Maybe someday." 

Forty minutes felt like nothing when they arrived at the adult novelty store. Rhett held Link’s hand firmly from the parking lot all the way to the glass doors under a sign bearing magenta letters that read "Cupid's Closet".  

“Harley!” Link called out to a massive figure in the back of the room. Rhett could only see his back, but it was evident that the man named Harley was as exceptionally tall as he was, and almost twice as thick. His t-shirt and jeans were simple enough, but oddly topped off with an unzipped hoodie so long that the hem dangled towards his knees. He worn his long, curly hair in a messy twisted bun, and the un-gathered locks looming over his neck blended into his tangled beard that grew well past his neckline.  

Rhett frowned at the odd looking man and tightened his hand around Link’s while the brunet quickened his steps and towed Rhett towards Harley. He kept Link’s hand in his when Harley extended his arms to hug the model. Link leaned into the hug with his whole right arm still pulled towards Rhett. The protective blond quickly decided that he did not like how Harley’s hand moved an inch lower on Link’s back. With his one free hand, Link patted the massive man lightly on his back. Rhett thought Harley took too long to take the hint and let go.  

"Rhett, this is Harley, the photographer I’m working for today. Harley, this is Rhett, my boyfriend.” 

The last word got Rhett beaming like a sunflower.  

“Nice to meet you Harley.” Rhett kept his tone even and diplomatic, but couldn’t help staring the photographer down a bit while they shook hands. 

“Nice to meet you too, Bret.” 

“No, it’s R-H-E-T-T. No B.” Rhett tried not to let the annoyance show in his voice while he corrected him. 

“Oh, sorry. That’s an interesting name.” Harley responded.  

“No worries. Common mistake.” Rhett said flatly. No smile was exchanged during the curt dialogue between the two towering men. 

Still holding the model’s hand, Rhett felt Link’s fingers fidgeting against his. The brunet had obviously picked up on the tension in the room.  

“So, Link, ready to do some modeling?” Harley gripped the stem of his tripod excitedly while Rhett imagined him as a cartoon villain with an evil gleam in his eyes. 

Link stole a nervous glance at his blond guardian before nodding shallowly. 

“Alright. Lemme give you a quick rundown. So, the _piece_ is right there on that mannequin,” Harley pointed to the right and behind the duo who both looked back at the leather harness they had only seen in concept. Rhett didn’t have much time to indulge in fantasy of how it would look on Link before the voice of the photographer pulled him back into reality. “And we’re gonna put you in the window facing the street.” Harley swiveled his pointing arm 90 degrees. Rhett looked in that direction and felt Link’s hand tighten around his. From inside the store, he could see vague images of passing cars and sporadic pedestrians through a gauze curtain that tastefully concealed the full contents of the adult novelty store. Between the curtain and the massive floor-to-ceiling window was a platform about two feet wide and just a few inches high, on which stood a pair of mannequins in frilly sheer lace lingerie. Those were presumably the more universally appealing merchandise that did not shock the everyday sense of sexual repression.  

“So we’re setting up two hidden cameras across the street at perpendicular angles. They’re both gonna take in the full view of the window and the sidewalk right in front, hopefully capture people coming and going in both directions. We’re expecting people to come from the parking lot and pass by the store on their way to the mall and restaurants further down south, and vice versa. There’s a third one inside the window pointing out to capture people’s facial expressions. We need their reaction so it would really help if you could, you know, strike some poses and stuff, make it clear you’re a real person. You can take a short break every hour or so. We’ll probably run out of good lighting at about 5 so that’s when we’ll end. Makes sense?” 

“Yeah” Link nodded. Rhett heard the hesitation in Link’s voice and detected the subtle stress frown that crept back onto his otherwise smooth brow. “So there are two cameras pretty much pointed right at me.” Link wondered out loud. Rhett gently rubbed the long, slender fingers in his hand, hoping to ease the stress. 

“Yeah, but it’s not a tight shot. The entire display window is kind of a backdrop and the people’s reactions are the focus.” 

“But…it’ll still be pretty easy to tell who I am...” Link mumbled in a lower voice and cast his eyes to the floor, directing the comment more towards himself. 

Rhett’s adrenaline-fueled quick thinking came to an epiphany in the brief interval whereas the photographer was frowning without response. 

“If the spectators’ reaction is your focus, then Link’s identity doesn’t really matter for your film, does it?” 

Both the model and the photographer stared at Rhett in surprise. “Well, I mean…I guess not in a specific way…” Harley mumbled with narrow eyes. 

“I have an idea.” Rhett squeezed his boyfriend’s hand excitedly before letting go and striding towards the “Fantasy” section. The other two men watched his movements silently, perhaps too surprised to speak. The blond promptly returned with a masquerade mask in his hands. The stiff paper-mache mask was designed to cover the upper half of the face and molded to fit the average bone structure. A pair of almond-shaped cutouts allowed the wearer to see through. The cream colored surface was covered in shimmering paisley swirls drawn in silver glitter and accented by small clear rhinestones.  

Rhett held the mask in front of Link's face. The model’s sapphire blue eyes peeked through the cutouts and glowed brighter than all the glitters and rhinestones. Rhett almost forgot everything he was going to say. Almost. 

“Link could wear this for privacy. See how well it works?” The tall blond enunciated with conviction. “It covers just enough of his face to protect Link’s identity, and it looks great too. It’s shiny so it catches the eye easily, it matches the buckles on the harness, and the ribbons are black and blend right into Link’s hair. And this whole…sexy fantasy thing fits right in with the S&M, bondage, advanced erotica, and what have you.” 

Link bloomed into a fascinated smile and eagerly took the mask over. He turned it around in his hands, admiring how it sparkled in the light. He turned towards the mirror outside the changing rooms to his right, pressed the mask to his face and checked his reflection with a satisfied smile. 

“I’m not sure that fits,” Harley grumbled. “I mean the harness is all leather and metal and hardcore bondage, but the mask is dainty and Venetian and…kind of feminine.” 

“I like it.” Link interjected in an assertive tone. His tenor voice was clear as a bell and put a very proud smile on Rhett’s face. He strode back towards the two taller men and stood next to his boyfriend with his chin held high. “Doesn’t your film also aim to examine and critique the traditional notion of apparent masculinity? This is the perfect element to achieve that.” 

Rhett beamed while encircling Link’s narrow waist with his long arm and pressing a firm kiss on Link’s forehead. 

“But you’re already behind a window, and you got rid of all the body hair; if you wear a mask it’ll be even harder to tell that you’re a real person.” 

“I’ll just move around more. I’ll wave to the people if I have to.” 

“Come on Harley, we all know Link is gonna be an engineer someday and someday soon. You wouldn’t want him to be blacklisted by employers because of a viral video, do you?” 

“No…” 

“Or they might just pass by here later today.” Link picked up Rhett’s argument seamlessly and continued on. “And my professors and classmates... We’re in downtown LA on a Sunday afternoon. Anyone can just pass by and take photos or videos or whatever. I don’t wanna be made an accidental celebrity and steal the thunder from your art.”  

Rhett tightened his arm around his brilliant boyfriend and kissed him again. 

“Alright, alright. I suppose if masking your identity makes you more comfortable, that would help you give a better performance. Just put everything on and see how it works. I’m gonna go set up cameras. Go ahead and change. Nude briefs, like we talked about.” Harley reverted to an authoritative tone that chafed Rhett’s ears. Link nodded quickly. 

Rhett and Link’s deft hands made quick work of unbuckling the harness and stripping it from the mannequin. Link took hold of the tangled leather straps and sighed anxiously. The bravado he had mustered to advocate for himself seemed to have dissipated into thin air. 

“Need help putting it on?” Rhett asked softly while running a gentle finger down Link’s cheek. 

“I think I can manage. The buckles are mostly on the front so…” Link gnawed on his lip and peeked up at the taller man with wide blue eyes. 

“Okay.” Rhett pulled the slender model into a tight hug. “I left my phone in the car. Let me go get it and I’ll be right back.” 

But of course, Rhett’s phone was in his back pocket all along. As soon as he turned a corner he started making calls to plan for the evening. Now that he knew Link would be free after 5pm, he was able to make some romantic arrangements while walking to his car. What he was really retrieving were his guitar and a costume consisting of a black fringed vest, a blonde mullet wig and orange tinted aviator sunglasses. His long legs carried him back to Link in no time. 

When Rhett reentered the store Link had his back to him, adjusting his accessory in front of the mirror. The model saw Rhett from the mirror and greeted him with a coy over-the-shoulder smile. Instantly Rhett was struck by the beauty of Link’s perfectly smooth, lightly tanned skin. The model was down to his nude boxer briefs that almost looked invisible against his honey-toned legs. The V-straps around his neck accentuated his broad shoulders while the lateral straps hung a bit loose around his slender waist. Rhett could see from the mirror how the cock ring on the bottom of the harness pressed against Link's nude briefs. He tried to not fixate on what the underwear concealed, or stare at the twin straps outlining the curvature under his boyfriend’s buttocks, but his attempt proved futile. It didn’t help that Link happened to be adjusting that particular set of straps when he walked in, and the black leather tugged and pulled gently against the model’s photogenic bottom, putting Rhett on the verge of drooling.  

The blond almost felt a presence intruding his viewing pleasure before he heard and saw the photographer walk back in.  

“Everything fits?” demanded the massive man. 

“Yup. Need some help with the mask though. Rhett? Please?” Link turned and held out the glittering paper-mache towards the tallest man. His guardian strode to his assistance in two quick steps. When Rhett took over the mask Link drew his thumbs above his ears and through his hair to lift the top section. Rhett stood behind the model and smiled at his flexing arms while carefully fitting the mask onto Link’s face. He tied the black ribbons together gently, making sure not to catch any of Link’s hair. 

While Rhett adjusted the ribbons and smiled at Link’s reflection in the mirror, loving how the model’s smaller frame looked in front of his, Harley idly strolled to Link’s side. Before Rhett could protest, the photographer had the audacity to reach out and tug at the straps barely grazing Link’s ribcage. 

“These are too loose.” He grumbled. 

“I’ll get those.” Rhett exclaimed loudly in an icy tone. As if his assertiveness was felt, Harley glanced at him and took half a step back. 

Rhett wasted no chance to gently caress Link’s smoothly waxed skin while he was unbuckling and reattaching the harness on Link’s waist. The gentleness of his touch elicited some high-pitched giggles from the model who turned rosy pink beneath the mask. When he finished Rhett pulled Link in for a tight hug, gently stroking his bare back and kissing his crown. 

“Do you feel cold from the AC?” He asked with a soft kiss on Link’s ear. 

“No, I'm okay.” The model smiled. “Whoa, did you bring a guitar?” Link peered through the Venetian mask and stared at the guitar case Rhett had set on the floor when he came in. 

“Oh yeah. Check this out.” Rhett excitedly slung the vest over his t-shirt, hastily attached the mullet to his nape and pushed the orange aviators onto his nose bridge. 

“Wh…what?” The model almost doubled over in laughter while eyeing the ridiculous outfit. “Why are you wearing that?”  

The photographer also looked at Rhett with a suspicious frown. 

“I’m gonna see if I can’t make some pocket change while you work.” Rhett picked up his guitar and threw the strap over his shoulders. “I’ll set up across the street so you can get some entertainment yourself.” 

“Hey wait a minute, what if everyone gets their attention drawn to you and completely ignores Link? We might not get enough footage!” Harley protested while Link stared at Rhett with wide eyes and parted lips, deeply moved by the gesture. 

“Actually you don’t need to worry about that. People tend to put more personal space between themselves and street performers, unless they mean to give money which happens rarely. I work in advertising, trust me, I know human behavior.” Rhett stated confidently with a sly smile. “Plus, look at him,” Rhett threw an arm across Link’s shoulders and gestured up and down his toned torso, “how can you ignore all _this_?” 

Link pressed his body against Rhett, threw his arms over the taller man’s neck, and lifted his heels to give him a peck on the cheek.  

“Fine I guess...as long as you stay out of frame.” Harley conceded reluctantly. “Also don't be too loud. I need to communicate with Link through a wireless intercom. I'm gonna set a speaker in the left hand corner away from your feet, and we’ll begin as soon as I clear out the window.” With those words Harley proceeded to move the lingerie-dressed mannequins away from the massive glass. 

The model took a deep breath. Even though his face was obscured by the silver mask, Rhett thought he could still see glimmers of anxiety in those wide blue eyes. He kept the slender model in his arms, mumbling sweet comforting words and peppering him with kisses. Link nodded into his chest, absent-mindedly playing with the fringes on Rhett’s vest. 

“We’re ready to begin, Link.” Harley returned, pointing to a small speaker on the floor near the display window. “I’ll give you tips from my mic when necessary and you should be able to hear me through the speaker. I also left a few props in the right corner. Play with them, interact with them, lots of movements, lots of posing…Like we talked about, imagine everyone passing by is a camera and earn their love. You know the drill.” 

Link nodded. The photographer picked up a laptop, a small handheld camera and a wireless tabletop microphone with a discreet rectangular design. He settled at a public picnic table across the street. Rhett gave his boyfriend a few more hugs and kisses and helped him settle on the low platform between the gauze curtain and the display window. Then he headed across the street with his guitar, stopping just a few feet to Harley’s right. 

The photographer turned on his microphone. "Link, can you hear me?" The model gave a thumbs-up behind the window. 

Rhett started strumming a few basic chords on his guitar, admiring his sweetheart behind the massive pane of glass across the street, dressed in the black leather harness and silver mask. 

“Link,” he started singing in a random key, “you’re so awesome; you’re the awesomest supermodel standing in a display window. Link, you’re so great; if you can hear me please give me a sexy little wave.” 

Across the street, the masked model mimicked a Hawaiian straw-skirt dancer with his hands and hips. Rhett smiled. The primitive wireless intercom set must have helped carry the sound of his performance into the shop window. Seeing the duo’s interaction, even Harley, who appeared to be in a sour mood earlier due to Rhett’s insertion into his project, couldn’t help but smile. 

“Alright Link, I’m looking at the views of all three cameras right now and things are looking good.” Harley leaned into his box-shaped microphone and commented with his eyes on the laptop screen. “I see people coming up from the next block. Get ready.” 

Rhett continued strumming a simple, happy chord on his guitar without overtly showing off.  

“Oh oooh yeah,” he hummed to the tune of _Walking on Sunshine_ ,  

“I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I´m sure;  

And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door,  

Link you look so sexy in that window, gotta hold myself down 

You're looking so much hotter than the people coming around.”  

Rhett glanced at the young couple approaching the street corner who seemed to be looking at him. He lowered his head and looked away. In the window, Link was covering his mouth and shaking his shoulders slightly, perhaps giggling at Rhett’s liberal alterations of the song.  

“You’re walking on sunshine, whoa 

Link you’re walking on sunshine, whoa 

You’re walking on sunshine, whoa 

And don’t it feel good! Hey!” 

Rhett continued to sing towards the microphone while Link swayed and bobbed to the cheerful tune. He put one hand behind his head and another on his hip, striking a deliberately cheesy pose and demanding attention with sinuous movements of his waist. 

The couple crossed the street and approached the shop window. The young woman in a blue polka dot sundress and straw hat suddenly noticed Link in her peripheral vision. She threw her hand over her mouth with a high-pitched giggle. Her boyfriend turned curiously. Rhett craned his neck towards Harley’s screen and saw the young man in a graffiti-print t-shirt and snug acid-wash jeans quite literally drop his jaw. 

“Oh my god!” The woman exclaimed. “That’s a real person!” She hesitantly looked back towards Link while they continued walking, and then quickly looked away. She giggled again. “He’s not naked, is he? Can they even do that?” 

The young man shrugged. “It’s LA babe.” He craned his head back to stare at Link for a few more seconds until they walked out of sight. 

“They’re walking on sunshine, whoa...” Rhett continued to sing his alternate rendition of the song, “they’re walking away now, whoa. That dude was staring so hard, oh oh. I doubt he's totally straight! Hey!” 

Harley was typing into a text box on his screen and made a hearty chuckle to Rhett's singing. 

“Alright that was good, Link. We’re off to a good start.” 

The street was quiet in the next few minutes. Rhett loosened up and performed an enthusiastic Rock Lobster, swaying his fringes and mullet in the air and moving his guitar as if he was a heavy metal star. Link was evidently amused. He pumped his fists and thrusted his pelvis to the beat. Dressed in leather and glitter, he might as well have been an erotic dancer. Rhett let the model’s enjoyment fuel him and surged into falsetto. 

Just when he was losing himself in the psychedelic melody, a group of loud teenagers crowded through the intersection and passed in front of the store while arguing about some new features of the next iPhone. Link paid them no mind and continued to dance as if he were in a 1960s music video, twisting and jerking his body, even holding his fingers in a V and waving them in front of his eyes. One of the blonde boys wearing an extra long, curved-hem t-shirt glanced at Link and recoiled in a theatrical gesture.   

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. The rest of the group looked over and away with disinterested.  

"That sex shop is totally going broke, dude." Another boy sporting a navy blue undercut sneered. The others laughed derisively and continued on their way. 

Behind the pane of glass, Link seemed to have picked up on their mockery. His dancing came to a limp halt and he turned to follow the teens with his eyes. As if suddenly alerted to his nudity, the thin brunet huddled his arms in front of his body and lightly chafed his biceps. Rhett couldn't read his eyes from afar. He only saw the silver mask shimmer in the sunlight. 

"Okay that was different," Harley chimed in, "don't mind them Link, diverse reactions are good. We anticipated this. Hey do you see that riding crop in the corner? Why don't you give it a try." 

Link looked around and picked it up undecidedly. He turned it over and over in his hand, tentatively running his fingers down the long stem. Curiously, he held out his left hand and hit his palm with the flat tip. Immediately he started shaking his hand in the air. Rhett could vaguely make out the wide "O" shape of the hurt brunet's mouth. He could picture the plaintive expression in those puppy-dog eyes and almost dropped everything and ran across the street. 

"Are you okay?" Rhett yelled into the microphone. He could tell Link was nodding behind the window from the way his glittery mask shimmered. 

"Yeah...don't hurt yourself!" Harley called out to his actor. "I meant give it a try with your poses. Sell it to the camera." 

That appeared to be the language that the model instantly understood. The silver buckles on the brand new leather harness caught glints from the early afternoon sunlight while Link rotated his shoulders and shifted his limbs. In a matter of seconds the slender brunet was radiating confidence. He started posing in various versions of contrapposto, showing the riding crop off with his long limbs. The way his legs parted and his hips jutted to the side was both tempting and demanding. Rhett watched the mischievous and sensual performance of his sweetheart and almost forgot that there were guitar strings under his fingers. 

"Good, very good. Keep working it. I'm gonna take a few tighter frames to edit in between the reaction shots." Harley commented while picking up his hand-held camera. "Hey Rhett, could you play us something sexy?" The photographer glanced at the tall blond and asked sincerely. 

"Yeah...yeah you got it maestro." Rhett took a second and worked very hard to clear his head of inappropriate thoughts and eased into a plucky rendition of Michael Bolton's _Dance With Me_. His fingers emphasized the Latin cadence of the melody while he changed the lyrics from "she" to "he" and "red dress" to "red jeans". But the more he sang the passionate song, the more he felt overwhelmed by desire. He missed several beats when Link pointed at him from behind the window and continued to sway and thrust his hips while tracing the tip of the riding crop up and down his leg. Next to him, Harley was also riveted by the performance. He bored into the hand-held camera and called out loud encouragements into the microphone.  

Of course, the beautiful model’s performance did not go unnoticed. A few more shoppers passed the window with hand-over-mouth giggles and exclaims. One young woman wearing deep mauve lipstick and a cropped mesh hoodie lingered on the edge of the sidewalk to take pictures of Link. At the conclusion of the song, Rhett continued plucking a vaguely Latin hook on his guitar strings.  

“Wow, Link!” The tall blond exclaimed, panting lightly, “I feel like I need a cool-down.” Harley set down his hand-held with a smile and started typing more notes. Rhett strummed a few hesitant chords before settling into an indulgent rendition of Otis Redding’s _These Arms of Mine_. The melody was captivating and Rhett focused on doing it justice. He concentrated on his pitch at every note while adding just enough husky drawl to put his personal twist on the soulful number. He only allowed himself quick glances in Link's direction and found the model languidly swaying to the melody. He quickly came to the realization that it did not matter how link moved his body, it would always be the sexiest thing he had ever laid eyes on. 

The afternoon grew warmer as more shoppers started crowding through the sidewalk. Some of them passed the store quickly, fixated on conversation without noticing Link. Others stared and looked away, watching their surroundings for judgmental eyes. Whenever parents found their gaze directed to the display window by their young children's exclaim, they would chide the children and quickly pull them away. Rhett found the uniformity of their reaction fascinating. The phenomenon culminated to a climax at about 3pm when a middle-aged woman barged into the store, toddler in tow. 

“I gotta catch this. Watch the equipment please?” Harley shot out of his seat, picking up his hand-held and already moving towards the store. 

“No way. I’m coming with.” Rhett closed his guitar case littered with a few singles and some coins without even taking the guitar off his body. He grabbed the hefty case with one hand and picked up the microphone with the other while Harley snatched his laptop off the table. The two towering man jogged across the street. 

“Excuse me? Who’s in charge here? Hey you! Get off that window! What the heck do you think you’re doing?” 

The woman wearing a very ill-fitted turquoise tracksuit gestured violently at Link and started approaching him, yanking her thumb-sucking child behind her. 

Rhett instantly picked up on the wide and flat Midwestern enunciation in her speech. He contemplated her fanny pack and tennis visor and decided that she was likely a tourist, uninitiated into the more liberal LA scene. He moved in a flash to stand in her way. Meanwhile, Link had turned towards the commotion but stood still. Harley was standing behind her and slightly to the side, already discreetly filming the exchange.  

“And what the heck are _you_ supposed to be?” The woman stood more than a foot shorter than Rhett and looked up and down his body. Only then did Rhett remember that he was wearing his ridiculous Deep South country rock star costume. 

“We’re part of a performance, ma’am.” Rhett, entirely unruffled by the woman’s blind rage and even somewhat amused, kept his tone calm and polite. 

“Are you kidding me? How dare you? You can’t just _perform_ frickin porno Satan worship or whatever crap this is! You! Have you no shame? Get away from the window! You're exposing my child to obscenity! All of you!” 

Rhett stood his ground but he could see Harley silently gesturing Link to come into frame. He felt something tighten in his heart as he heard the gentle footsteps. His protective instinct compelled him to take half a step towards his right and extend his arm to shield Link behind him.  

"Ma'am this is a commissioned performance. We are permitted to exercise our First Amendment rights here." Rhett glanced at Harley who gave him an approving nod. 

"Excuse me? I'm a taxpayer and this is public space! I say you can't force your filth on the public! And on the children!" 

"Well technically this is private premise ma'am." Link chimed in behind Rhett. The confidence in his gentle voice made Rhett hold his chin a little higher. "I'm only performing within the store." 

"But everyone can see you! Don't you know any shame?" 

"This is just a costume ma'am. I'm sorry if you don't like it." Link gestured up and down his body innocently and Rhett couldn't help but smile. 

"Are you _stupid_? That's perverseness! That's what depraved people do in their pagan sex dungeons! How dare you bring it in public?" 

"But he's just modeling a piece of accessory, ma'am. He's not engaging in any activity in violation of California Penal Code 314 PC." Both Link and Harley stared at Rhett with surprised grins.   

"How dare you talk to me like that? I pay taxes. I raise a family. I matter. Are you two some kind of gay devil worshipers? How dare you force your sins on the children? God did not give you the right to do this!" 

"Oooh, I mean, we all wish we could speak for a divine entity but none of us can rightfully do that." Link deliberately mumbled with a mischievous grimace while Rhett burst out a chuckle. The woman was not at all amused by their sassy attitude. She took a step further towards the tall duo, hands balled into fists and eyes stretched round. 

" _W_ _HAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME_?" 

"Ma'am, like they said we are lawfully permitted to perform here." The director finally spoke up from the back. "In fact in most parts of LA street performance is legal without the need of a license or permit, not to mention our performance isn't even on the street." 

"What the... _GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE_!" She stabbed towards Harley's camera lens with her finger. "You're taping this? Are you taping me on your porno camera? I can get you arrested!" 

Her toddler, who was suffering through the whole confrontation with his thumb in his mouth, finally broke out crying in response to the hysterical accusations. 

"Look at that, look how you upset my baby! You're going down for this. All of you!" 

The woman started yanking her wailing child out of the store while angrily fumbling through her fanny pack. She continued mumbling disproval of all of the merchandise inside the store while smashing her thick fingers on her phone. Soon she started complaining loudly to an unidentifiable recipient. The three men crowded towards the glass doors and peered at her movements until she disappeared around a corner. A few moments passed in shared silence. When it didn't seem likely that she was going to return, Harley burst out laughing and the other two soon joined in. Rhett pulled Link back into his arms for a long-overdue hug. It felt like a missing puzzle piece finally fell into place. 

"Wow." The photographer marveled, still chuckling. "That was _gold_. Great job guys, both of you. I love how you were so composed and yet you pulled all these reactions and arguments out of her, guys. That was great. Alright, let's aim for two more good hours. Link, you want a break?" 

The brunet took the offer enthusiastically. Rhett felt his own back gnawing at him with a dull pain from standing with a guitar around his neck for so long, but Link's gushing compliments of his singing was like the most powerful analgesic ever. He gallantly offered to make a coffee run for the model since changing into street clothes and back would cost Link too much time. Rhett went to the coffee shop still wearing the vest, mullet and aviators, paying no mind to the stare and chuckles from the hipster patrons. While they sat in the middle of the store sipping iced coffee, a few customers came in to idly browse the merchandise. Rhett loved how Link simply waved at their stunned faces with a relaxed smile, much more comfortable in his own skin than when the afternoon began. 

When all the actors were back in position, Rhett took up a carefree rendition of _Don't Worry, Be Happy_. He spared no effort to emulate a heavy Jamaican accent and to thrust his chin out to the beat. Link was clearly amused. He started mimicking Rhett's movements behind the glass, playing air guitar with his hands and thrusting his head forward. His mask caught the sunlight whenever he thrust forward and shimmered like Morse code. Some passers-by were much more entertained by Link's dancing than appalled by his outfit. They chuckled and exclaimed "I love LA" while continuing on their way. 

Rhett continued to sing classic numbers that were light and cheerful. They earned easy smiles from the passing audience without putting too much strain on his tired vocal chords. When he covered Prince's _I Wanna Be Your Lover_ , his unique acoustic country twist even attracted a small group of Scandinavians who barely spoke English but still cheered and danced enthusiastically around him. Rhett adored their enjoyment and threw in an extended guitar solo which earned him prolonged applause and many tokens in his guitar case.   

Another clear crowd favorite was _Over the Rainbow_ per Israel Kamakawiwo'ole's rendition. Rhett took out a capo from his case and transformed his guitar into a ukulele. Several pedestrians stopped to appreciate the performance and record segments on their phones. A pair of fashionably dressed young men listened hand-in-hand while one of them rested his head on the other's shoulder contently. They applauded and cheered loudly and left tips as well. 

"Oh my god Tristan, look over there!" The platinum blonde one wearing thin black-rimmed glasses and an Aztec print short-sleeved shirt exclaimed, pointing to the display window across the street where Link was still swaying indulgently as if he could hear the echo of Rhett's song. 

His boyfriend looked towards Link and gasped. "Oh my god Geoffrey! They have like a real life model in there!" 

"Holy shit he's so gorgeous! Look at him!" The young couple giggled and started crossing the street to get a closer look. 

"Link, two takers coming your way, make this good." Harley lowered his voice and quietly gave the instruction through the microphone. Link turned his head towards the approaching audience and started striking poses as if he was ready to be on the Calvin Klein billboard. The couple realized that they've caught the model's attention and gestured excitedly. When they stopped in front of the window Link waved at them, making the young men squeal like enamored teens at their idol's concert.  

"Oh my god we _need_ a picture with him!" 

"Use your phone Tristan your camera's better." 

The young man with dark caramel-toned skin and wearing a deep-V magenta T-shirt hastily pulled out his phone from his snug white jeans. He waved at Link and gestured at themselves and the phone, asking if a selfie with him would be acceptable. Link nodded enthusiastically and held up both thumbs, making the young couple hoot and clap even louder. 

"Oh my god I look like such a dork next to him!" The bespectacled one named Geoffrey griped while Tristan pointed the front-facing camera at all three of them, looking for the ideal frame. 

"But you're my dork. Look at the camera you look so good in that shirt."  

Geoffrey let out a coy "aww". Behind him, Link shifted his pose. He put one hand on his hip, held the other with an open palm towards the couple outside the class, and bent forward slightly to blow invisible kisses at them. The young men cheered and snapped many frames with different photo-booth worthy expressions. When they were finally satisfied with the quantity of photos they have taken, both men lingered by the window to wave goodbye and blow kisses of gratitude at Link. The model relished in their enjoyment and took a theatrical bow. 

"Oh my god that was like the sexiest thing!" Tristan commented excitedly as they started walking away. 

"I know right? That leather is beautiful!" 

"And did you see his legs? I think I'm gonna pass out." 

"Breathe, Tristan, breathe." 

More pedestrians passed by Link with varying reactions while the sunlight took on a warmer shade of orange. The model continued swaying and dancing to whatever tune Rhett chose to play, and enhanced his performance with some furry handcuffs and floggers per Harley's instruction. Rhett concluded the afternoon's performance with a low and slow cover of _Bluest Eyes in_ _Taxes_. His voice was hoarse and his fingers were exhausted, but he used them to his advantage to deepen the emotions in the melody. When the last note was struck both Harley and Link applauded. Harley called a wrap while Link left the display window with his best MC Hammer impression. 

"Woo! Bravo, bravo!" Harley called out to Link and started applauding for him as soon as the two taller men reentered the store. Rhett followed suit and enveloped Link with a bear hug. 

"Man, you made me dance so much I think I warped the leather with my sweat!" Link smiled at Rhett and playfully tugged at the straps all around his body. 

"Yeah, good job, both of you!" Harley nodded and smiled. "Rhett, I thought you were gonna be a distraction but turned out you gave Link this great energy to really loosen up and get in character! You guys work so well together you should be a double act or something." 

"Thanks man! Hey you'll let us know when the film comes out, right?" 

"Sure thing! It's going up in a gallery first but I'll get you tickets for sure!" 

Rhett and Link parted ways with Harley after some reminiscing of the most amusing spectators and a round of friendly handshakes. Rhett shed his disguise and exchanged a few quick words with the store clerk while Link changed back into his black T-shirt and grey joggers. The tall blond draped his strong arm over his boyfriend's wide shoulders and they walked out of the store with light steps.  

"Hey." Link said in a soft voice and gently patted the back of Rhett's hand. 

"Hmm?" 

"Did you really just sing for an entire afternoon for me?" 

"You had a hard job, honey. Plus I needed to share my amazing talent with the world." 

Link giggled. "You are really good but I bet I can hit higher notes than you." 

"You sing too?" Rhett was genuinely amazed that his beautiful lover had yet another layer to fascinate him. 

"From time to time. Did I tell you I have a guitar?" 

"No!" 

"Yeah I call it black beauty. I can't play as well as you do but..." 

"Oh we're totally having a session later." Rhett flaunted his best Californian accent. 

"A session, man?" Link picked up the same parody. "Like we're in a band man?" 

"Yeah but not before I get you fed on some real food, little birdy. I made a reservation at Cantare." 

"What? How did you know Italian food was my favorite?" 

"Coz it's my favorite honey." Rhett was doing a celebration dance in his mind but played it off with a cool shrug. "And I booked you a massage for after, since you've been on your feet all day." 

"What about you? You were on your feet this whole time too, plus a guitar." Link rubbed the hand over his shoulder affectionately. 

"Well, I'm getting a massage with you." 

"Wait," Link's eyes sparkled while he turned those words around in his mind, "so for most people 'first date' means dinner and a show, and for you that means dinner and couple's massage." He stared at Rhett with a teasing smile. 

"Right on, baby." Rhett responded with a heavy southern drawl and winked. Link pulled him to a full stop and turned around. He tipped his toes and gave Rhett a lingering kiss. 

"Mmm." Rhett savored the minty taste on his lips when they resumed walking. "Hey...uh...about that harness you were wearing?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I bought it." 

" _WHAT_?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeehee I'm back! Sorry for the long wait guys, this semester has been killing me. As it is I have to get back to studying for finals like right now, but I'll be back with more fics and updates in late May. Special thanks to all of you who have been reading my stuff and leaving kudos and comments while I was away!! Please give me more of your thoughts down below and I love you all!!! <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments! ^_^ (This one is planned as a short and sweet in-between project while the plot of Fang Fiction is becoming quite stressful O.o but the two will be updated in tandem!)


End file.
